


You're not there.

by Mlne_blue_silhouette



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hospitals, Loneliness, M/M, supposedtobesad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlne_blue_silhouette/pseuds/Mlne_blue_silhouette
Summary: Naruto felt this warm light. He loved the feeling. But it disappeared. He felt it again when he met his classmate, Sasuke Uchiwa. Everything seems to be alright, but he doesn't know half of it.I don't own any of the characters.Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

He saw it, a bright light, he tried to reach it but failed miserably. He desperately tried to catch up with this blinding yet beautiful light until he found himself stuck to the ground and couldn’t move at all. He was alone as he watched the only light he had ever seen being taken away from him. He wanted to scream, he wanted to catch it, this warm and welcoming light, but in the end, he was powerless. It was long gone forever.

Naruto squinted his eyes when the sunlight hit his face. He grunted and dragged himself out of the dirty sheets. He knew exactly what day it was, he tried to deny it as he walked to the bathroom. He changed into his school uniform and didn’t pay any attention to the stain on his sleeve. It was too early for him to go to school but the blond teen walked out of his cramped apartment and didn’t even bother to eat anything. He wandered around the still sleeping city and at some point sat on a bench. His eyes were admiring the sakura and whispered:

“First day of senior year..”.

####  
Ever since he was a child people always despised him for no reason in particular. He always questioned himself

“Why me? Did I do something wrong? I wish you were here with me. Did you leave me alone because you hated me? Why did you leave me? I miss you! I don’t even know you? Someone please! Help me! Someone?”

He cried for help but only silence and loneliness echoed his way.

“Maybe if I feel this it’s probably because I deserve it…”  
#####

School was maybe one of the things naruto hated the most but what could he do? He didn’t have anything else to do. He noticed the students on their way to school and realised he had to get going as well. After a few minutes he saw the main building, he didn’t pay any attention to the disgusted looks or to the judgmental whispers, it’s sad enough to say that he was used to it, he thought that for some reason he deserved it.

He entered the noisy classroom and surprisingly nobody spared him a glance. Everyone was gathered around the desk in the back of the room. He supposed that there was a new student in his class and was somehow relieved that no one paid him any attention. The blond teen sat at his seat next to the window and got lost in his own mind. He hadn’t even noticed that Shikamaru had taken a seat next to him until the boy waved his hand at Naruto “Good morning to you too Naruto.” said the boy chuckling “Oh hello Shikamaru, sorry I didn’t notice you.” “What’s with all the fuss back there?” “ I assume we have a new student in our class, I didn’t see them but they seem pretty ‘interesting’” Naruto said in a sarcastic tone “ I see”. Shikamaru was the only one who ever acknowledged Naruto as a normal human being and never made fun of him. He was his best friend. Naruto seriously doubted he deserved a best friend and was scared to hurt Shikamaru. He was still very grateful to the only friend he ever had. As the teacher introduced himself and presented the curriculum, Naruto was already lost in deep thoughts.

It was already lunch time, he was waiting for Shikamaru to finish eating. Surprisingly nobody made a scene.

_Were they tired of me and decided to stop?_

But a voice interrupted his train of thoughts. There was the person he least wanted to see: Sakura Haruno. She was followed by her friends: Ino, Choji, Kiba, Sai and Shino.

“Oh god! Naruto! How are you? You know I thought of you the other day.” Sakura said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice “My parents grounded me for no reason, at that moment I wished I was as brave as you and that I had the guts to kill my own parents” laughs were filling the hall.

He tried to keep my composure, he tried to act as if it didn’t affect him at all. All he managed to do was walk away like nothing happened but once they weren’t in sight, he ran. He didn’t know where he was going, he just wanted to get out of there.

_I’m a coward. I’m a monster. Why am I even here? Why am I alive?_

Hiding behind a tree, he didn’t move. The grass was wet from the small pouring rain, he was humming his favourite song trying to escape from reality,

“I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon  
Tryna get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side  
Talking to me too”

He could relate to this song, he could understand the words. He hated himself for wanting to love and to be loved when he knew better than anyone that nobody would ever love him, he didn’t deserve it anyway. He wasn’t a sight for sore eyes, he was a monster. He was just an ungrateful brat and a burden to anyone who grew close to him. He then realised tears were streaming down his face.

_What the hell? I am just an attention seeker! Stop crying you coward! You’re weak! You’re lucky nobody’s here to see your true nature!_

He wiped away his tears with his sleeve and raised his head only to be blinded by a familiar light. He didn’t know where he felt this comforting warmth before but he felt it spreading all around his body. For these few seconds that felt like hours, he felt really warm and had a feeling of comfort. He then saw dark eyes fixated on him. A dark-haired boy, starry-eyes, pale skin, perfect facial features,it was a very handsome guy.He was standing in front of him staring at the blond’s eyes still red and puffy from the crying.

“What are you doing here?” the raven boy asked

“Nothing. What are you doing here?”

“Those girls were seriously getting on my nerves. I just wanted some fresh air.”

“Why are you talking to me?”

“I don’t really know. I wanted to be left alone and yet there you were.”

Naruto smiled a bit at what the other said.

“So you were doing ‘nothing’ on your own here?”

“I guess”  
“Do you think you could sing that song you hummed a few minutes ago?” the onyx eyes boy asked, sitting down next to the blond.

“W-what? N-no! I d-don’t know what you're talking about!” Naruto stuttered, too embarrassed just the idea of singing in front of this stranger

“I was wondering-”

He was interrupted by the bell that signaled the end of lunch break. The raven boy stood up and started heading to the main building but stopped in his tracks and turned to face Naruto. He barely noticed the very faint smile on the pale boy’s lips before he walked away.

___________________________________

Naruto sat there for a while, his mind was stuck on this boy, he didn’t know anything about him but somehow he felt this warm feeling deep inside of him. He didn’t like not understanding his own feelings so he finally decided to go back to class.

He was standing in front of the door, he had to go but didn’t have the strength to face the teacher about the reason for his late arrival in class. He sighed and slided the door open

“Sorry for being late sir.”

“Ah there you are, we were worried about you. Take a seat.”

As he reached the side of his desk, his eyes met with those onyx eyes, they made his heart skip a beat, he couldn’t break the eye contact until he heard whispers coming from Sakura’s friend group. He didn’t want to involve the raven boy in his problems so he quickly turned around and sat down.

That evening, Naruto was quietly walking home, he found himself thinking about that guy,

I didn’t ask him his name. He probably hates me now… It’s for the best. I don’t want to hurt him, but I still want to feel this feeling, what is it?  
He groaned in frustration and clenched his fists. When he opened the door of his apartment he was eager to go to bed. He walked to the kitchen, he then realised he had no food. It’s been days since his last meal, and by meal he means bowl of ramen.

_I don’t have a choice. I have to go buy some ramen or Shikamaru will notice._

____________________________________

The next day, when he entered the classroom, he did his best not to look at the boy he desperately wanted to take off his mind.

_Why do I even care? Come on! I mean he hates me!_

It was already lunch break and Naruto wasn’t hungry so he told Shikamaru to eat with Neiji and Rock Lee without him. He wandered around the empty school halls for a while and settled on some stairs. He was slowly drifting off to sleep… He hoped to feel the warmth and-

“HAHAHAHAHA” he knew that laugh, he knew it all too well. “Look at him! Poor little dog, do you need some sleep? Are you hungry? Here you can have my- oh sorry I don’t have food for monsters-”

“Shut the fuck up fat*ss” huh? who’s that? I know this voice… The blond slowly opened his eyes

“You?”

The onyx eyes boy flashed him a comforting smile then turned to face the pink-haired girl.

“Sakura what the fuck is you’re problem?”

“Huh… You don’t understand I mean just look at him, he’s a monster,he killed his parents and-”

“The only monster I see here is you.” The raven boy hissed at Sakura

“I-”

“Just f*ck off already.”

She glared at Naruto and left with her friends trailing behind.

“You didn’t have to do that…” The blond said looking to the ground.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Hesitating for a while he finally said “ Maybe because I deserved it-”

“Bullshit!” taken aback by the sudden answer Naruto looked straight into those black eyes.

“How can you say that you don’t know me, I don’t even know your name! You don’t know what I’ve done!”

“You’re right. But I didn’t have to know your name to see that you are hurting, alone and you’re being treated like shit when you’ve done NOTHING wrong!”

Silence weighed around them for quite some time before Naruto blurted

“What would you know?”

“More than you think.”

“What’s your name?”

“Sasuke Uchiwa.”

“I’m Naruto Uzumaki.”

Both of them sat in a comfortable silence. Naruto wanted to know who hurt the boy. What happened to him? How can he hide his feelings this easily? Naruto wanted to know, he was going to say something when the other spoke

“Let’s cut.”

“You do know you’ll get in trouble if you do that. And where would we even go?”

“I’m not an idiot, of course I know that but it’s not like you give a damn in class anyway, so how can cutting a few classes make any difference for you?”

“I wasn’t talking about me.” Sasuke faced Naruto

“I’m the one who offered, aren't I? Now get on your feet and let’s move.”

He dragged the blond off the school grounds and before Naruto could object, they already were in the noisy streets of the busy city.

“Now what?” Naruto asked

“Shut up and follow me.”

“Hey who are you to order me around? I’m not your dog! Let go of me! Who said I wanted to go with you? You didn’t even wait for me to answer-”

Naruto was cut in his hysterical complaint

“We’re here.”

…

“The theme park?”

“Yup”

“Seriously? I didn’t see you as the kind of guy to have fun in roller coasters or in haunted houses.”

“You seem like the kind of guy to enjoy these things a lot.”

“So we cut class and you drag me all the way here because I seem like the kind of guy to enjoy these activities?”

“Exactly.”

“Well too bad I can’t even afford the entrance ticket.”

“Well good thing I brought enough for both of us.” Sasuke said, taking his wallet out of his pocket a smirk on his face.”

I don’t have a choice now do I? What’s with him anyway? Who cuts class to have fun with an almost complete stranger in a theme park? Anyway, I can’t let him pay for me. It’s embarrassing and I just can’t let him.

“Fine, you win. But I won’t let you pay my ticket, I’ll…What the hell?”  
Naruto noticed the two tickets in Sasuke’s hand.

“Sorry to break it to you. But you’re a little too late, I bought them online yesterday.”

Naruto dumbfounded and mumbled  
“You actually planned to come here… with me?” “Well of course. Otherwise I wouldn’t have dragged you here, idiot.” Sasuke said before walking to the entrance.

_____________________________________

“HOW DARE YOU?! I BROUGHT YOU HERE AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME??!!!”

“I NEVER ASKED YOU ANYTHING!”

“YOU OUGHT TO GIVE IT TO ME!”

“I DON’T CARE!! I WON! SO I KEEP IT!”

“You’re mean. This is totally unfair.” Sasuke said, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

“It’s not my fault if you suck at these games.” Naruto said proud of the gigantic plushy he just won.

“Well I don’t spend my spare time playing those childish games.” Naruto giggled before complaining

“I’m so thirsty! Let’s go to the drink stand.” Naruto exclaimed, dragging Sasuke by the arm.

Naruto sat on a bench next to a pond while Sasuke was ordering their drinks. And that’s when he realised. He was enjoying this, it was the first time in a long time he actually had fun. He smiled as he thought of Sasuke’s pouting face. How did it happen? He felt empty his whole life but ever since he met the Uchiwa, his life felt a little warmer? No, that’s not it. This feeling, it felt really good.

“Here you go.” The raven boy handed the blond a cup.

“Thank you” the blond said under his breath

“I’m sorry what was that?” Sasuke asked sadistically, knowing perfectly what the other had said.

“Thank you” he said louder

“I’m sorry, it seems like I can’t hear very well today. Could you repeat please?” Sasuke said smirking

“I SAID THANK YOU, STUPID!” Naruto yelled in his face.

“Oh well you’re welcome, usuratonkachi.” the dark-haired boy said sipping his drink a cruel smirk painted on his face.

That’s it. He knew. He was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

As expected they were in trouble for cutting class that day, but it was totally worth it. Naruto was glad he had followed Sasuke. On his way home, he was tightly holding his plushy hoping it wouldn’t disappear and that he wouldn’t wake up from a dream. When he got home, he was exhausted, he laid on his bed and was slowly drifting off to sleep when he heard a knock on the door.

Oh no this really isn’t the time for this.

He was hoping it wasn’t the neighbors knocking to threaten Naruto of killing him if he was too loud or if he ever robbed their home.

“Naruto?”

His eyes shot open when he heard this voice.

“Shikamaru?”

“Naruto? Open up. I have some limited edition ramen!” Naruto forced an excited scream

“Really?!” He ran towards the door and swung it open “Come in!”

The water was boiling.

“Where were you this afternoon?” Shikamaru said casually.

“Oh. Yeah right. I forgot to tell you… I was at the theme park.” He ran to his bed and raised his plushy “Look what I gained! Isn’t it enormous-”

“But, you can’t even afford the entrance ticket. Were you with that Uchiwa guy?”

“How’d you know?” Naruto said, looking away.

“I’m not an idiot you were both gone.”

“Are you upset?” Naruto asked worried

“Why would I be? Did you have fun?”

“Surprisingly, I did.”

“Well, I’m glad you did.” Shikamaru said before turning his attention to his bowl of ramen.

_______________________________________

A few days have passed and Naruto spent most of his time with Shikamaru. At times, Sasuke would spend time with the blond, they talked and joked around. Naruto felt like they were getting closer to each other.

At least that’s how he felt.

One day, Naruto was getting ready to go home.

“Oi!Naruto!” he flinched at the sound of his name

“Oh. Sasuke! What’s up?”

“I was thinking… maybe we could walk home together?” Sasuke said looking out the window.

“Sure. I was just about to get going.”

“Okay then. Lead the way.”

Naruto was surprised by the sudden invitation, in a good way. Whenever he was around Sasuke, he felt free from his problems. As if he could do anything he ever wanted without worrying about a thing.

Their conversation was practically based on the fact that Naruto wanted to do sports, like volleyball or football. But Sasuke seemed a bit out of it, he didn’t really pay any attention to what the other said. He was totally lost in his own thoughts.

What’s with him? He was the one who wanted to walk home together, which by the way never happened before, but he hasn’t been listening to a single thing I’ve been saying.

“And that’s how I slapped Kakashi sensei right in the face. He was so mad he punched me back in the face. My beautiful face features are now ruined.”Naruto said with a pout.

“oh really? That’s great.” Sasuke said nonchalantly.

“I KNEW IT! YOU’RE NOT LISTENING TO A SINGLE WORD I’VE BEEN SAYING!”Naruto halted.

“I’m sorry, but do you think we could just sit on a bench and do nothing? please?” He said, pointing to an empty bench on the other side of the road.

“Um. Sure. If you want.” The blond said.

They walked towards the bench. Sasuke tripped and fell on his knees. He groaned annoyed. But acted like nothing happened, while Naruto muffled his laugh with his hand. They sat on the down and Naruto couldn’t help but notice that the other was restless and observed everything around them.

“What are you doing?”

“Memorising”

The Uchiwa turned to face the whisker boy. His gaze explored every bit of Naruto’s facial feature before diving in those ocean eyes. Naruto was mesmerised by those onyx eyes, this pale skin, this perfect face, this funny looking haircut, he was truly amazed by Sasuke.These few seconds felt like hours. The raven boy noticed Naruto shivering.

“Naruto, are you cold?”

“It’s freezing, I mean it’s probably minus 50 degrees out here!” He said wrapping his arms around his chest.

He felt a fabric being around his chest.

“Here. You can have my scarf, chilly fox.”

Naruto glared at Sasuke but gladly snuggled in the blue scarf. He noticed a funny looking red and white emblem embroidered, it looked like a ping pong paddle. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto’s actions. He smiled warmly. That smile fainted as fast as it came, he frowned and looked up at the sky.

“You know I never doubted that you were innocent.”

Naruto was startled.

“I know you did nothing wrong. And I also know you think that you deserve all those things that happen to you. But you have to understand that you deserve so much more.”

He looked straight into his eyes. A cooling breeze brushed their hair, sending a shiver down Naruto’s spine.

“You have to remember that you are allowed to live your life as you wish. I mean you have the right to live. And you have the right to be happy.”

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. It was the first time anyone had ever said anything like that to him. Those few words were all he ever wanted to hear. Before he could say a thing tears were streaming down his face uncontrollably. He couldn’t help it. He tried to dry them with his sleeves, sobbing unevenly. Until soft hands were cupping his face.

“You really are one of a kind, usuratonkachi.”

He smiled tenderly at him and gently wiped the tears from his face. He calmed down and huddled in the soft blue scarf. The silence was soothing. The air was cold. The mist coming out of his mouth was calming. He felt a tingling on his nose, he looked up. A wide grin formed on his face… It was snowing.

How comforting.

“You like the snow?”

“I found it relaxing and I love to build snowmans and just play with the snow. I’ve never skied before, but I hope I’ll be able to one day. We could go together one day, when we can afford it!”

The blond said, swinging to face the dark-haired boy, sparkles in his eyes.

“Yeah. That would truly be fun.” he said staring down.

“Oh! I should really get going! I have tons of homework due tomorrow!”Naruto shrieked.

He stood up and started to run. He twisted and waved to Sasuke, a huge grin on his face.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Sasuke!”

“Goodbye Naruto.” He mumbled watching Naruto slowly running away.

When Naruto got home he realised he still had Sasuke’s scarf wrapped around the neck.

Oh. I forgot to give it back. I guess I’ll just give it back to him tomorrow.

______________________________________

The next morning Naruto walked in the classroom. He looked around for that familiar haircut to stand out, but couldn’t find it.

Maybe he’s late.

______________________________________

He didn’t come to school. It’s been two days. Why? Maybe something came up.

Naruto couldn’t stop thinking about it. Sasuke hasn’t shown up at all. What was he supposed to do? He didn’t know where the boy lived, he didn’t have a cellphone to contact him. That’s when it hit him.

I don’t know a single thing about him.

He felt guilty. Sasuke always cared about how Naruto felt, he reassured him and he was there for him. But not once did Naruto ask what was going on in Sasuke’s life. He tried to find a way to contact him, it was hopeless. But he remembered something.

He has an older brother at Konoha’s prestigious college! He’s in his third year of medical studies. But I don’t know his name… It’s fine he's an Uchiwa, that should do.

He jumped on his feet and left for Konoha’s college, wearing the blue scarf. He needed to find Sasuke’s brother. He had a lot of questions to ask Sasuke. He wanted to be there for Sasuke.

He finally reached the beautiful campus. It was really vast. He was certain to get lost if he decided to explore any of those tremendous buildings. He managed to find the lobby without being in too much trouble. He directed himself to one of the ladies at the desk.

“Um. Excuse me. Good morning.”  
“Good morning. Can I help you?”

“Yes. Do you know a guy whose last name is Uchiwa? He’s in his third year of medical studies and-”

“Oh. Are you talking about Itachi Uchiwa? Of course I know him! Everyone knows him!”

“Yes! That’s him! Great! Do you know where I can find him?”

“Let me check… Yes, he’s currently in the science lab number 2 in the medical building.”

“He he… Could you tell me how I get to that building?”

“Sure you walk towards the central fountain then you’ll see a big building on the right with a lot of trees on the front.”

“Okay. Thank you very much for your help. Have a nice day”

He did what the woman instructed him to do and found himself in front of a huge building. He dreaded the search for the science lab, but he had to found that Itachi guy. He walked towards the massive doors when he heard a voice.

“Itachi, would you help me with this assignment. I seriously don’t understand a thing.”

Itachi?

He ran towards the voice and bumped into a tall guy’s chest.

“I’m sorry! I was just looking for someone. I-”

He looked up to see…

“Sasuke?”

“How do you know my brother?”

The tall guy looked straight into Naruto’s eyes.

“Are you Itachi Uchiwa?”

“Yes, and who might you be?”

Naruto straightened up and bowed.

“I’m Naruto Uzumaki! I was actually looking for you.”

“ Looking for me?”

He lifted his head to be face to face with Itachi.

“Yes. Do you think I could talk to you… Alone?”

The woman who assisted the whole scene bowed at Itachi and left.

“I’m listening.”

“Is Sasuke okay?”

Itachi’s eyes widened.

“He didn’t show up at school for the last two days. I don’t know where he lives, I don’t have a phone or his phone number, the only thing I knew was that you were here. It’s just that I’m getting a bit worried and also because I have to give him back his scarf.”

Itachi wide eyed, stayed silent for a while before asking.

“What is your relationship with Sasuke?”

Naruto startled, felt heat over his ears.

“He is my friend.”

Itachi stared at Naruto before walking away. The blond was dumbfounded, he didn’t gain any information at all. He doesn't even know if Sasuke’s okay.

“Come with me.”

Naruto smirked and followed the Uchiwa to the parking lot, where they got to a black car.

“Get in. I’ll bring you to Sasuke. But I must warn you. You can’t go back after that. ”

“Yes.”

He didn’t know where they were headed. The ride was long and quiet. He was nervous. He didn’t know what to expect. Before he realised it, they were in an underground parking lot. He still didn’t know where they were. They stood in front of the elevator doors.

The elevator is really big.

They got in and it was really big.

Wait what the-

The doors opened.

No. Don’t tell me that-

When the elevator doors opened, they revealed bright and wide white halls. Nurses were standing on the other side of the counter, Doctors were rushing in a room…

They were in a hospital.

He trailed behind Itachi. Until he halted in front of a large door. Itachi turned to look at Naruto.

“I warned you. You go in. I’ll wait outside.”

Naruto’s hand was shaking as he was trying to turn the door knob. He gulped and penetrated the room.

There he was.

Lying on that large bed. A blanket over him.

Sasuke.

The raven boy turned his gaze to the door and squinted his eyes.

“Hello? Itachi?”

The boy asked unsure.

“S-Sasuke?”

They widened, a shocked expression was painted all over his face.

“Na-ru-to?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Na-ru-to?”

“Yes…”

The blond walked towards the bed.

“Sasuke, I-”

“How’d you know I was here?”

“Your brother brought me here.”

The pale teen faced the window.

“Sasuke, I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I never asked you if you were alright! I never asked you anything!You were there for me and I wasn’t for you! How can I even call myself your friend?”

Naruto cried.

“I-I can’t even blame you for not telling me what you were going through. I won’t blame you if you refuse to tell me right now. But I swear that if you do give me one last chance, I’ll make it up to you and I’ll be there for you every single time! I’ll bear the burden of your pain and we’ll get through this together. So please-”

“What are you talking about?”

Naruto shot his head up to face the boy.

“You were always there for me. Even if you didn’t know it, you’re the one that keeps me going. And I’m thankful for that.”

The boy said smiling.

Tears were threatening to flow but the blond bit his lip to prevent it from happening.

“So, how are you doing?”

He asked, directing his gaze to those onyx eyes.

“Naruto. Soon, I’ll be plunged into darkness. Forever.”

“W-what? Don’t tell me that-”

“Naruto. It’s okay. I’m not going to die. I just won’t be able to see, that’s all.”

The raven boy said, smiling at the other.

“How can you say that?! Of course it’s not okay! Sasuke! You couldn’t even recognize me at the door! How is that okay?!”

“Naruto. It’s fine. Don’t worry. I see you. You’re as clear as crystal.”

Sasuke said, reaching the blond’s hand and squeezing it in a reassuring way. Naruto immediately calmed down but couldn’t get rid of the lump in his throat.

Seeing Sasuke this calm frustrated him in a way he couldn’t understand.

___________________________

The ride home was filled with awkward silence. Naruto had many questions to ask his friend's brother. He looked tired, he had bags under his eyes.

"So. What're you gonna do now that you know. Will you walk away from him or will you stay by his side and help him get through it?"

"I'LL DO ANYTHING TO HELP HIM! I DON'T WANT HIM TO FEEL ALONE OR TO FIGHT ALONE!”

Itachi smirked, satisfied with the answer.

“You know, Sasuke talks a lot about you.”

“W-What? You must be mistaken.”

“I knew it the moment I saw you this morning.”

“I don’t think so. I’m not very interesting, I mean, there’s nothing to say.”

Itachi smirked and turned his focus to the road.

_____________________________________________

The next morning, Naruto was walking down the hospital’s ivory empty halls. He entered the room and panicked when he didn’t find Sasuke sitting on the bed nor in the room. He checked if he was in the right room. He knocked on the bathroom door but no answer.

_Where is he ?_

He ran to the lobby. He was trembling.

Did something happen?

As he tried to catch his breath, he asked the nurse:

“Where is Uchiwa Sasuke? Is he alright? What happened?”

Before the nurse could say a word.

“Naruto? Is that you?”

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

“Sasuke?”

His hands were shaking. He was so relieved.

“It’s you.”

The Uchiwa smiled a little.

“What are you doing here-”

The blond cut the raven boy, he wrapped his shaking arms around him.

“Don’t ever do that again. Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

Naruto was on the edge of crying. He couldn’t calm down. Sasuke patted his back gently and whispered.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.”

They stood there for a while. When Naruto managed to calm down, Sasuke took his hand and led him to his room.

“Sasuke. Where were you?”

He hesitated a little before answering.

“I was on the roof. I just wanted to watch the city but then I got lost. That’s all.”

He twisted to smile at Naruto but the blond saw his eyes squinting. His chest tightened.

_Can he see me?_

_No...It can’t be._

_I’m sure he can see me._

_______________________________________________

They spent most of their time talking, mostly Naruto telling Sasuke about his day, there wasn’t much to tell but he made sure to make the Uchiwa smile. He wanted to make him forget about his problems.

“Naruto.”

The raven-haired called.

“Yes?”

“Can we watch a movie?”

Naruto was surprised by the suggestion.

“Sure! What do you want to watch?”

“Anything is fine.”

“How about The Outsiders?”

“Never heard of it. What’s it about?”

Naruto’s eyes widened and he brought his hand to his chest in a dramatic way.

“What?! You’ve never seen The Outsiders! It’s like a great movie from the 80’s! You are so UNCULTUREDù”

He exclaimed over dramatically.

“Okay you know what? LET’S WATCH YOUR MOVIE!”

Sasuke said, grabbing the laptop. Naruto was laughing so hard he couldn’t catch his breath. A small smile crept up on the staring Sasuke.

______________________________

Naruto loved to watch this movie, even if it was the 15th time he was watching it. He would say some lines at the same time as the characters. He was resting his head on Sasuke’s chest, they were snuggling in the warm blanket. Naruto lifted his head to see the other’s face. Tears were streaming down his face.

“Sasuke? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Naruto asked in a concerned voice, getting back up. Sasuke dried his tears with the back of his hand turning his head to avoid Naruto’s gaze.

“It’s nothing.”

“Is it because of the movie? I cried so much watching it. You don’t have to hide.”

Sasuke threw the pillow aiming at Naruto… Or so he thought. The pillow fell a few meters away from Naruto, without even grazing the blond.

“Shut up! Usuratonkachi”

Naruto wanted to say something back. He wanted to joke around about Sasuke crying. But he couldn’t manage to make a single sound.

“Naruto?”

“Idiot! You could’ve broken the TV!”

Naruto yelled ignoring the lump in his throat.

“I’m not the idiot here.”

Sasuke said, crossing his arms pouting.

____________________________________

Naruto came everyday to the hospital to visit Sasuke and to spend time with him. They would just put their usual messed up playlist on and talk for hours, sleep or spend time on the roof watching the clouds and the city.

That day, Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm beeping. He crawled out of bed and dragged his feet out of his apartment. The sun wasn’t out yet, the streets were empty and the streetlights still illuminated the sidewalks. He was eager to spend time with Sasuke. He thought of maybe buying ramen for them to eat on the roof watching the sunset.

“Yes.” Naruto said out loud, nodding his head looking forward to it.

As he entered the school grounds, he heard the voice of the one person he hates the most. AT first he didn’t pay attention to her, she hasn’t been annoying him since that time when Sasuke interfered. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around only to fall face to face to a tough looking guy he’s never seen before.

_Oh no. Please tell me this isn’t what I think it is._

“Where do you think you’re going monster?” The guy asked.

“To class and if you could let me go before I get there late, I would appreciate it.”

Before anything happened, he saw Sakura standing behind the guy, arms crossed, a small smirk on her lips.

“Shut your mouth!” The guy said

Naruto got tossed brutally on the ground, behind a large tree. The other guy kicked him in the stomach a couple of times. Naruto tried to catch his breath, he put his arms around his chest as an attempt to protect it. A hand gripped on his collar, lifting him up from the ground. The tough guy punched him in the face before spitting on his face. The blond was thrown on the ground while the other left.

He was laying on the ground, he couldn’t get up. All his body was aching, he was certain that a few bruises would appear on his skinny figure. He could feel that his cuts opened up, his thighs were now all bloody.

After a while, he managed to stand up and make his way to the restroom. He stared at his reflection with utter disgust.

_I seriously suck. I couldn’t even stand up for yourself you fucking weak. I mean I deserved it so, anyway who cares?_

He tried to clean up his bloody thighs and bloody nose. He had to clean his face and his clothes a little before going to the hospital. He couldn’t let Sasuke know about it!

_He has enough on his mind already. I don’t need to worry him with my shitty problems._

He didn’t attend any class that day, he just wandered around the streets and slept in a park for the rest of the day. At around 4pm, he headed to the hospital.

He was now standing in front of Sasuke’s door. He took a deep breath before entering.

“Sasuke! I’m back!” the blond said, with a huge grin on his face. No.

A fake grin.

“Naruto. We’re in a hospital, don’t scream.” the raven boy said turning to the blond.

“Sorry. Hehe.” he said rubbing the back of his neck in an apologetic tone.

“How was your day?”

Naruto averted his gaze to the ground before painting a happy expression on his face.

“It was great! How was your’s?”

Sasuke was suspecting Naruto from hiding something from him, but decided not to insist.

“It was alright.”

Naruto noticed that Sasuke’s eyes seemed to be looking for something.

“What are you looking for?” Naruto asked.

“Didn’t you say you’d bring ramen today?”

Naruto felt his chest tighten, he felt guilty. Because of this morning’s incident, he completely forgot to buy ramen.

“They didn’t have the special limited edition I wanted to get so…”

He held onto the blue scarf wrapped around his neck, he tried to avoid the onyx eyes that were inspecting him. He then realized that he still didn’t give back Sasuke’s scarf.

“By the way. I forgot to give it to you last time.” The blond said, stretching the piece of cloth to the pale boy.

Sasuke smiled softly to the whiskered boy.

“It’s okay. Keep it. You need it more than I do.”

“Are you sure, I mean isn’t it something from your family?”

“Yes. It’s okay. I’m telling you to keep it.”

Naruto brought it to his chest, tenderly holding onto it, keeping it safe.

“Thank you.” Naruto mumbled walking towards the bed.

A warm feeling traveled around his body. And just like that it felt like everything that had happened that day vanished. He could think about nothing else than Sasuke and it felt great.


	4. Author's note

hey everyone! 

I'm so sorry for not updating this story for a while, I somehow managed to break my computer's keyboard. So this is one of the reasons I couldn't update sooner. We are currently trying to fix it so please wait a little longer. I'm also trying to find some good ideas because I also have writer's block. I apolagize for making you wait and I hope you'll continue to read this story.

Thank you for understandin g

have a nice day!


End file.
